1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus such as a forceps or a manipulator which is configured to be inserted into a body cavity of a patient and to treat a diseased part.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A 2009-142513 (KOKAI) discloses a high-frequency treatment apparatus configured to grip a diseased part with high-frequency electrodes to give a treatment. This high-frequency treatment apparatus includes an insertion section configured to be inserted into a body cavity and an operation section provided to a proximal-end direction side of the insertion section. The insertion section includes a distal-end treatment section to which the high-frequency electrodes are provided, and a flexible tube section which is provided to the proximal-end direction side of the distal-end treatment section and which is extended in longitudinal directions. When performing a rotational action of the distal-end treatment section, rotating torque is transmitted to the distal-end treatment section through a conductive wire, which is a rotational operation transmitting member inserted into the flexible tube section, by rotating the operation section. As a result, the distal-end treatment section rotates in periaxial directions with respect to the flexible tube section.
Further, a treatment apparatus including a motor provided at a distal-end treatment section is also used. In this treatment apparatus, the distal-end treatment section performs a rotational action by driving the motor.
Furthermore, there is also used a treatment apparatus in which a bevel gear is provided to a distal-end treatment section and the distal-end treatment section performs a rotational action by rotating the bevel gear. In this treatment apparatus, a rotational operation transmitting member such as a wire, which is inserted into a flexible tube section, is connected to the bevel gear. The bevel gear rotates by pulling or loosening the wire, and the distal-end treatment section rotates in periaxial directions with respect to the flexible tube section.